Chance encounter
by always-kh
Summary: AU. he sees her crying alone... maybe that's why he can't go...but what is he getting into? Who's she looking for? And most importantly: can this be considered kidnapping? And he has his own demons to deal with. can they heal? WILL BE REVISED OR DROPPED
1. Prologue

**Chance Encounter**

**Prologue thing**

**Disclaimer: FANfiction? **Really just let that sink in for a moment.** BUT** to make it** completely **clear** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING… except the plot, I do claim that. So don't sue.** (it would be a wasted effort anyway I'm a poor, almost college student.) And if I did own it you'd know. The pairings would be very different.

**Setting:** AU. NOT cannon compliant. More like our world than the KH-verse but some aspects of both and others that just fit with the plot ;P

**Summary:** Axel sees Naminé crying alone... maybe that's why he can't go...but maybe he should. What is he getting into? Who's she looking for? And most importantly: can this be considered kidnapping? Because it feels more like she abducted him. And to top it off he has his own demons and skeletons in the closet to deal with… And she's only adding to them. But maybe the real problems are only beginning…

Can they heal? Both have secrets… but will they ever be revealed? What is the difference between fate and destiny? Is there such a thing? Can a meeting between two strangers change both their lives forever?

**Narration:** Told from alternate POV'S. first person.

**Categories:** drama, suspense, friendship, family, possible romance.

**Pairings:** undecided, possible love triangle or may just be friendship (fic is still in the works in that regard)

**Characters:** Naminé, Axel, Tifa, Cloud, Reno, and some OC's, possibly may introduce some other characters

oh also ppl i need some OC's so you can suggest some names and personalities and such if i use 'em i'll give you credit.


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: FANfiction. think about it. all i own is the plot. i would never have had the pure genius for all that is kingdom hearts--like putting disney and ff characters in there.**

**please don't flame. and thx to Gamet Kauum Gekxoum for pointing out some errors. yeah i think that's it so READ!!!!**

...............................................................................................................................

**Ch.1****: ****My Heart Goes Out**

Axel's POV

I sat at my table watching her, hesitant, unsure whether to approach her. She sat a table away, clutching a bag to her chest and staring into space. I saw the unshed tears as she blinked them away, saw a frightened little girl.

She never said a word as I watched her, never called out for help. But still I heard it- her silent plea for help. And I so desperately wanted to tell her how I felt for her, not pity, I was sure she wouldn't want that, _who did?,_ but sympathy for whatever was wrong even though I didn't know her.

But I don't know what to do. She's in pain; she doesn't need pity, but help. But I'm glued to my chair I don't know what I _can_ do… if anything. She hasn't seen me yet. And it's nearly closing time; she appears to have no place to go… if I wait until she leaves or try to make sure she goes somewhere safe I'll only terrify her, I'm sure. All those stories they tell of stalkers and worse… that is clearly _not_ the best idea. But even if I go up to her now, even though my intentions are good, how can she possibly tell? And if I'm misunderstood I might make everything worse.

But if I don't say anything tomorrow she might be another name and face in the news, another tragic story. And she needs to know there are others out there willing to help. That she doesn't need to suffer, that others care. All she needs is a shoulder to cry on, maybe I can offer that at least.

Her POV

I scrambled back in shock as a man appeared in front of me. He saw my discomfort, and backed away (he hadn't been that close, but I hadn't been noticed him and then he was in front of me). I looked at him. _What does he want?_

He hesitated, and then began awkwardly "I was sitting nearby and… wondered if you needed some help. I know it's not my place but… you looked like you could use some. I could take you to a police station or something. Do you need a phone?"

I stared at him in bafflement. _A complete stranger offering to help me just because I looked like I needed help… not that he was far off…_ Biting my lip, deep in thought, my mind wandered. Realizing I still hadn't answered him, I flushed at my rudeness as he watched me with evident concern. "Thank you. But I'm not sure… I can't go to a police station; I'd like to call him, but I… I don't know his number."

I watched as he stared at me in bafflement this time and wondered if I should have said something different.

Axel's POV

_He?_ '_His number'? Maybe I should stay out of it… it's clearly personal. Is he her boyfriend or something? But she's clearly pretty torn up… there has to be something I can do…_ I cleared my throat. "Do you know where he lives? Maybe I can take you there." I couldn't help but wonder if I should get involved in this. But I couldn't take back my offer to help; she was just a kid and needed some help. And in this town there weren't many to offer that, too absorbed in their lives to notice another's pain … I knew that from experience.

She just looked at me with these piercing eyes. Those eyes in such a young face nearly floored me they looked so…old and sad. So incongruent with the rest of her. She'd been through a lot. She spoke haltingly, "But… why? Why help me? I'm nothing to you, just a stranger."

"I don't really know… you just look like you need help. So I thought I'd offer to help." It was all I could say under her intense scrutiny.

Her POV

I looked at him: those glittering green eyes, the funny triangular tattoos under them, and the fiery hair and impulsively decided. "Can you help me find him? That would be great." I knew it was possibly one of the stupidest things I had _ever_ done. Maybe not the stupidest ever… _Otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess…_ but it still probably ranked pretty far up there.

…But he seemed friendly, offering to help, and everything seemed to indicate his intentions were entirely pure. He'd offered to let me use his cell phone; I couldn't see any possible ulterior motives behind that. He was just a Good Samaritan… I didn't think people like that were actually still around. Maybe I was too cynical. Or maybe too trusting. But I trusted him now. I couldn't even fully get the reasons into words; yeah, there were the logical reasons I had thought of, but… that wasn't why I'd agreed. _Maybe… it's because he…he… looks like her. _

"You mean… you don't know where he lives?" He drew his eyebrows together obviously not expecting this. Maybe I should just say "Never mind"; I don't want to drag this poor guy into it. It's my problem. Not his.

I waved it away. "No, you're right, it's okay I can find him on my own." He just looked at me one of those 'who-do-you-think-you're-fooling' kind of looks; I sighed. "You're right I don't know what I can do, but I don't think you'll be able to help me either. I don't know how to contact him. But I'll find him!"

Axel's POV

Wow, that last statement was particularly vehement. She was completely serious. Who was this guy? What was he to her? And… as far as how to find him I had an idea, but I didn't know what she'd think of it.

Her POV

I watched him; it looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it. But then an employee came over to us, "Excuse me, sir, miss, but we're closing up now." He looked at us curiously for a moment before walking away.

My stomach clenched as I struggled to keep down the panic threatening to overwhelm me. Where could I go? I didn't know this area very well, didn't know where I could stay, didn't have much money to stay anywhere, anyway. And would they let a minor rent a hotel room? I didn't even have an ID. And then there was my mother… I didn't want her to find me. I felt a hand on my shoulder it was… I realized I didn't even know this man's name; I just sorta thought of him as 'the Good Samaritan' or 'the nice guy' or something. "Um… I just realized I don't even know your name… so…"

"It's Axel", he supplied, and I was inordinately relieved to know the man's name.

"I'm Naminé. It's nice to meet you Axel." Figuring it was time for us to leave, I exited the building and he accompanied me.

"I have an idea for how we can contact him; we can go to a hotel." At this I froze. _What was he saying?_ But he continued, "They have phonebooks there and we can find his number." I relaxed.

"That sounds good. Thank you." _Then he can pick me up and I won't have to worry about where I'll stay._

Axel's POV

When we arrived we asked for the hotel's phonebook; they gave it to us and I asked for his name. "Cloud Strife" came her reply. I flipped to the 'S's, found several names listed under Strife, took out my cell phone, and began calling. A few of those listed never picked up and had no answering machine; others were the wrong Strife; one was unavailable or had their number changed or something; another was disconnected. _Damn! I called all of them, what am I going to tell her? _

I walked over and heard her talking to the man at the front desk. "How much for a room?"

"First I need proof of ID."

"I don't have it on me, but I have cash."

I walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to talk to her. "What are you thinking?!" I hissed. "I can't let you stay in a hotel room by yourself. Are you even an adult yet?"

"What does it matter? I don't have anywhere else to go right now. There's nothing else I can do."

_Oh God, what I was going to say next could so easily be taken the wrong way…_ "You can stay at my place. I can take the couch and you can get the bed."

To her credit, she didn't flip out, instead she stood calmly considering. Then she decided "… All right, but I'll get the couch; I won't kick you out of your own bed."

I was too relieved she'd agreed and hadn't run away screaming (I had no desire to get arrested) to argue. Then it occurred to me. _Could this be considered kidnapping?_ I desperately hoped not.

We made it to my apartment and I told her to make herself comfortable. "Want something to drink?"

"Water's fine." I handed her a glass and she sipped it quietly.

"…If you don't mind me asking what were you doing there?"

"I don't mind" she replied quietly. "I was looking for Cloud. He used to work as one of the managers there. But they told me he changed jobs recently."

"Without telling you any of this?" I clarified.

"Correct. So I wasn't sure what to do after that… And then you showed up." She smiled. "I don't think I ever thanked you properly for all your help. Thank you. I should find him by tomorrow. Even if I don't I'm sure I can find a hotel or apartment somewhere."

"No. If you don't find him you can stay here." She opened her mouth to protest, but saw my expression and shut it. Good, she wasn't going to argue.

Instead she asked, "Where's your bathroom?" I pointed to the room. "Thanks." She grabbed her bag before going in to change. I thought back to some of my initial observations, now positive she was a runaway. _How do I always manage to get myself into these situations?_

I would have to find out why she ran away; it was probably best to encourage her to go back home, but she was a little old to be a runaway, so maybe it was serious. I gave myself a headache, thinking about all of this. I was an action kind of guy, most happy when doing something and not good with words.

She came out more quickly than I'd expected. I still hadn't figured out what to say.

Naminé's POV

He looked at me when I reentered the room and asked "So why are you looking for the guy? You're a runaway?" A question I'd dreaded, though, from the way he asked, I could tell he knew the answer already.

My throat dry; I could only nod. I knew he would ask. I was lucky enough the guy was nice enough to let me in his home-- there was no way he wasn't going to ask questions. _And he has a right to know. I _am_ staying in his house. _

"Why?"

I squirmed, that was the one question I couldn't answer right now.

He seemed to recognize that and changed the subject. "So why were you at that place?"

I knew he meant the café/restaurant place we met. "Cloud works there as a manager… Well… he used to at least… I talked to another employee who said he'd gotten another job offer somewhere else. But no one knows where he's working."

"Well I'm sure they'll find out. And they can call when they do."

"One problem: I don't have a phone."

"I do. Have them call here." Was he serious? No way I could accept… he'd already offered me so much… but maybe he figured that this was the surest way to get rid of me… That was probably it.

"…Sure... if you're okay with it."

"Great. Then on my way to work tomorrow I'll stop by and ask them to let me know if they hear or know anything."

"Okay," I yawned. Taking that as his cue, he turned to leave the room. "Thank you for everything!" I called as he walked away. Pausing, he replied it was no problem, and went into his room.

I lay on the sofa trying to sleep and hoping I wouldn't dream. But I did anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When I woke up, my sleep deprived state leaving me feeling apprehensive and cranky, I noticed Axel was already gone. He left a note that I quickly read. It said:

Make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge; help yourself. Feel free to use the shower. If you get bored you can watch some TV.  
-Axel

I smiled, my bad mood dissipating somewhat. _That was nice of him_. And I _really_ wanted a shower; my hair was stuck to my scalp from my fitful dreams. I wanted to feel normal so badly, but nothing in my life was normal.

I hesitated before stepping into the shower: _Is it okay?_ But he'd said so and so I did. The warm water against my skin felt delicious, I felt human again. I grabbed the shampoo, momentarily surprised when I wasn't greeted by the smell of citrus or soothing lavender, before I remembered I wasn't home anymore.

I'd left my friends behind… not that I had that many anyway and especially since… I didn't want to think about it. It still felt unreal even though it had been a little over two years now. But I would try to bear it; I couldn't change it and I_ would_ bear it on my own.

After I dressed I pulled out my sketchbook; I had to draw. I used red, lots of red, and black, knowing what I had to draw as the images rushed at me. I hugged the sketchpad to me when I finished. I nearly broke down and cried at that moment as all the memories rushed back, good and bad intermingled. I sat the book down, holding back the tears; I had other things to do now, other things to worry about.

I tried to act normally, grabbing something to eat, but I felt all my actions were purely mechanical. I tasted nothing.

I needed to do something before this depression deepened. _The phonebook_! I hastily grasped it; I'd try and reach Cloud. And maybe I could save Axel some work this way. Picking up the phone, I hastily dialed, waiting for someone to pick up. _Please let this be him,_ I prayed. I heard a voice. "Hello? Um… is this Cloud Strife's residence?" The voice answered no and then I heard a loud click. _That was rude._ I called all of the numbers: one was disconnected like Axel had said, a few didn't pick up, and those that did pick up were certainly not Cloud.

Depressed, I decided to try to grab a few hours of sleep before Axel got back.

When I woke up Axel was back. Seeing I was finally up, he questioned "You feeling okay kid?" concern evident in his voice.

I forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired is all." I rubbed my eyes; I really was a little sleepy.

"Tell you what, go back to sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I didn't like the sound of that, but felt so exhausted for some reason that I really didn't care. I changed into p.j.'s because I had been sleeping in my jeans and now regretted it, and then collapsed back on the couch.

Axel's POV

_Is she sick? This is just great. My day off and I'm going to have to play nurse._ But maybe I was being too harsh. I looked over at the girl on the couch and saw something on the floor by her. A sketchbook.

I picked it up, frowning; the picture looked so depressing. It was of a girl who looked younger than Naminé and I wondered briefly who it was. As I went to set the book down, the pages turned, several showing the same girl and the same bleak perspective, the colors dull, the only source of brightness and light was the girl's hair. I glanced at the girl sleeping on the couch. She didn't look like much of a talker. I wondered if I'd find out what was wrong.

I glanced at the sketchbook and saw that the earliest pictures were much happier of people smiling, of beautiful nature scenes, and then, before the midway point, the pictures changed drastically becoming less and less cheery. I wondered what had produced such a change in the girl. Not expecting an answer anytime soon I went to bed.

……………………………………………………………………..

When I woke up, I saw her still sleeping. It wasn't that late. _Maybe I should stay here…_ but I had things to do. I decided to just leave a note for her when she gets up.

Naminé's POV

When I woke up, still feeling a little groggy, I couldn't figure out where I was. All I knew was my head throbbed. Someone spoke and I winced, my ears ringing, even though I could tell the voice wasn't particularly loud. The voice spoke again as I felt an arm on my shoulder. "You feeling okay kid?" I weakly shook my head and felt a cool hand on my forehead; it felt so nice that I didn't like when it pulled away. "You're burning up. Lay back down," he commanded and I eagerly complied. "How old are you?"

"Huh?" I managed to squeak out.

"I need to give you some medicine and I need to know what dosage to give you." He explained slowly.

"Seventeen." He handed me some nasty tasting, syrupy stuff that I gagged down. Then I went back to sleep.

Axel's POV

_Aw, Shit!_ This was not good. She felt really warm; couldn't you die if you had a really high fever? I had to make a phone call.

_C'mon, c'mon!_ I thought anxiously as I waited for the phone to pick up. I finally got an answer "Hey can you come over here? And bring your old medical stuff." I hung up before any questions were asked.

Naminé's POV

I woke up for the second time that day. _I must be sicker than I thought. I'm seeing double…_ And indeed I was (seeing double that is); I saw two Axel's talking to each other.

Then I looked again it wasn't two Axel's, but that a second redhead was with him. Shakily sitting up I saw them both looking over at me. "You're up." Axel smiled in relief.

The other man ("Red" I decided to call him for obvious reasons) came over and I backed up, just a little, as he approached, but, seeing Axel's look, I stopped. The man placed a hand on my forehead. After running a few other tests, he said I was running a high fever, but would be fine. He asked a few questions, like my name and all, to see how lucid I was, conferred quietly and very briefly with Axel, and then left.

"Who was that?"

"My cousin, Reno."

"Um… why was he over here, and what did he mean 'I'm fine'? Of course I'm fine; I just have a cold or something."

"You had a high fever, so I called him over. He used to work for a military group. He doesn't talk about it much, but he picked up a lot of skills on the job."

"Oh, okay." _Does this mean he spent the whole day looking after me? How am I always such a pest to those around me? It was his day off; he should get to enjoy it._ "D-do you wanna watch TV or a movie or something?" I stuttered nervously. _Why am I nervous? Must be because I feel so bad about everything._

He agreed and sat down on the couch; I kept stealing glances at him, because he seemed so… distracted. _Is everything okay?_ I could clearly read both the confusion and frustration in his eyes, but there was something else too. It wasn't anger, for which I was grateful.

Axel's POV

_I am never going to hear the end of it from Reno;_ I inwardly seethed, already knowing that he would have a field day with this. I'd freaked out that badly just because she was running a fever. _Am I going soft? Shit what is happening to me? _

Because what I had told the girl was the truth, just not all of it, a lie by omissions if you will.

I still needed to forget so many things, but Reno had moved on. _One thing hasn't changed though: he's still an ass._

Looking at the girl sitting next to me, I noticed she looked a little drowsy. "Hey kid?" She looked at me through half-lidded eyes. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable? I'll tell you anything you miss." She nodded sleepily stumbling towards the bathroom. I desperately hoped she wouldn't pass out in there. Peering at the clock I could barely make out the numbers in the dim light; it was barely even eight. She was this tired when she'd been sleeping all day?

She plodded back in, rubbing her eyes as she plopped down on the couch. She nodded off as we watched TV, leaning against me. I frowned, uncomfortable, but unwilling to push away the sick girl. After fifteen minutes I glanced at the slight blond again, only to notice her frowning in her sleep, looking sad and a little scared. Then she started whimpering and talking in her sleep. _Is she having a nightmare?_ I shook her awake. "C'mon wake up, you okay?"

Her eyes quickly lost their sleepy haze as they focused on mine. "I…I dreamed I saw my sister again," she whispered, clutching her legs tightly to her chest.

I didn't know what to say to that--what was so worrying about that? "So what's wrong?"

But I didn't have to wonder because she choked out a response. "My sister… she's dead. She's been dead for over two years now."

Namine's POV

I swallowed hard as the tears came; her death had been too sudden. And it was Kairi… I'd never even had such thoughts; the possibility had never even crossed my mind. Kairi was too happy, too healthy to die. Too cheerful. Too loved. _And she'd seemed better! So what happened?_

Axel's POV

_Great._ _I made her cry._ I felt like such a moron. A part of me argued _how was I supposed to know?_ But it didn't change anything. I had no idea how to handle this. "I'm sorry I said anything."

She sniffed, "You didn't know. How could you?" She started crying harder and I panicked, searching my head for anything and remembering some words of advice… something about women wanting a shoulder to cry on… or something.

So I slowly went over to her, putting an arm around her hesitantly and slowly, but she clung to me, sobbing into my shoulder. _What the hell should I do?_ I did not know what to do with some grieving teenage girl. I desperately wanted to get out of there; I was not one who liked being in these situations. Hell, I avoided them.

But fortunately she didn't seem to want me to do anything besides just be there. But I could understand; I'd lost someone too…

"I hate it! My last memory of her is when she was in the hospital, all these tubes running through her. God it was so, so horrible. Why'd it have to be her? Why not me?"

Now I was really screwed; I didn't have any idea what to say, I never was one for words. My arm was still around her, so I impulsively pulled her in closer to me, holding her, though a moment later I regretted it, expecting a slap. But she didn't slap me (for which I was grateful) and she seemed comforted. Her sobs quieted and she began drying her tears. "I'm sorry," she croaked. Now I was confused: _Sorry for what?_

But she was so tired and weakened by all that crying that she just collapsed and then fell asleep, again. I started carrying her to the other couch, but ended up letting her sleep on the bed instead; I could take the couch for one night. I gently placed her on it and covered her up with the blankets, thankful she had already changed into her pj's.

I remained up for another hour or two checking in on her sporadically to make sure she didn't have another nightmare. Hysterics and sickness was a bad combination.

Naminé's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock 11:00. I double checked it; sure enough that's what it read. I never slept later than 10:00 tops, at least not until now. I rubbed my eyes and felt tears on my face. _When was I crying?_

Then I remembered and groaned. I'd broken down in front of pretty much a complete stranger. But no, Axel didn't seem like a stranger, not anymore.

I felt better this morning, the fever had left. But now I might have to face his pity.

I slowly got up and heard him moving around in the kitchen. "Come here." He beckoned and I obediently walked over. He placed a large palm on my forehead "Your fever's broken."

"That's good. Wait… wasn't yesterday your day off? Why are you still here?"

"I took off." He answered calmly. I felt like dirt: not only did he lose his day off 'cause of me, but now he had to take off work too.

"I'll cook." I decided suddenly. "I have to do something to earn my keep, so I don't feel useless. And that's the best way. So what do you want?" I made my voice decisive; I was going to win this one point at least.

Axel's POV

I smirked at her, five foot nothing and trying to look and sound intimidating; it was quite a sight. She stood on her toes, as if that would somehow dramatically change the height difference between us, and stood rigid, shoulders back, her eyes staring directly into mine. This was the most serious I'd ever seen her.

I decided to ruin the moment. "Can you cook?"

Her sapphire eyes now blazing with indignation, she shouted, "Yes I can cook! I can cook a lot. I had to cook for my family all the time!" She stamped her foot, only reminding me of a spoiled brat or some cartoon. I bit back a chuckle, half expecting her to childishly stick out her tongue, but, to my dismay, she did not. It was fun teasing her like this, and certainly better than those sad eyes I'd seen before, but I didn't want this to escalate.

"I believe you. I was just teasing." I offered, holding my hands out in mock surrender.

"Oh, sorry." Her eyes looked downcast again, something I didn't want to see.

"Hey, I'd rather have you mad at me than looking like that, okay?"

She tried forcing a grin and I didn't like that either. "What are you going to make then?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know; I need to see what you have. What do you like?"

"Food. I'm not picky."

"A real answer," she sighed in exasperation.

I smirked amusedly: she was so serious, so easy to tease and I wasn't about to pass up any opportunities to annoy her. I finally decided that was enough for now and responded: "Meat. I like anything with meat."

"See? Was that so hard?" She rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, pulling out various items. "Oh and do you usually pack or buy a lunch for work?"

"Buy."

Naminé's POV

_Hmm._ That would change my plans. "Oh. I'll make dinners then." I decided.

"Why?"

_Well let's see. I'm _only_ living in your house, eating your food, using your water, and just mooching in general. I'm not some parasite! I need some way to feel like I'm useful._ But, of course, I couldn't _say_ that so I settled for: "I want to help out, you know, like pay my way or something. It's the least I can do."

He paused for a moment, acting seriously, before nodding. I felt so relieved. I didn't really mind his teasing either, but if I let him know that there would be no end to it. But that was hardly my main concern: I was just grateful I hadn't become the object of his pity; he was letting me _do something_, and I could feel like less of a burden. I decided as soon as I found Cloud I would get a job and try to repay this man. Because I didn't think there was any way I could ever hope to repay him for everything, but I could try.

......................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N: **reviews make the story go faster. got it memorized? (where did that come from?) o.O

I'm putting another story on hold so i can focus on my 2 favorite stories of the moment.

please vote in my poll and if you like this fic check out my other ones.

I'm combining chapters now so if you had reviewed a later chapter so you can't review my newly edited version you can always send me a pm. 'kay?


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Axel's POV

It went on like that for a few days and we fell into a rhythm. I don't know how or when it started, but it did. I arrived home and saw her cooking on the stove with the music on and dancing a little. _I never figured her as a dancer, funny._ I entered silently and she turned to find something when she saw me. Her face reddened.

Naminé's POV

_Did he see me dancing? Oh I can just die now. Right now. Say something!!_ "Uh, hi Axel."

"Nice moves."

_Oh god he did!_ I felt my face burning even more. I know I can't dance, but it's so nice and relaxing… as long as no one's around. And the beat was so catchy, I'd found myself dancing before I even realized it.

I was beyond relieved when I heard the doorbell ring and he went to get it. "Hey Axel. Reno told me you have some girl staying with you. Did you get a new girlfriend?" she asked curiously. "I also have another question…" I heard her begin, but I wasn't listening. _I recognize that voice._ I peeked around the corner, but she caught sight of me.

"Naminé?" I tried to duck behind a pillar, but that didn't discourage her. She walked over and began dragging me out. I mouthed "save me" to Axel, but he only looked surprised and vaguely amused and I had a strong urge to either kick him or stick out my tongue. Lots of help he was!

"Hi Tifa." I began awkwardly. She seemed a little mellower than I remembered her, more relaxed. _Maybe it's because she doesn't have to worry about Cloud anymore…she was always working so hard to make it work; she never had time to enjoy it._ I felt guilty for thinking that, Tifa had never been anything but kind to all those around her.

"You two know each other?" Axel finally asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. She dated Cloud a while back."

"That was a long time ago. I'm married now."

"What? You're only like what six? Seven? Eight? years older than me. Isn't that pretty young?"

Axel smirked "Married and with two kids. I swear they're Satan's spawn… well maybe not, they are Reno's after all." I giggled as Tifa playfully punched Axel in the shoulder.

"Really?" I asked curiously. So she was married to Axel's cousin? I guess that would explain why she was here. Mostly.

Axel was about to answer with another comment but Tifa smoothly cut him off. "Yes twins."

"Awww cute. How old are they? Do you have pictures?"

"Two. And I didn't bring anything with me." She glanced at me apologetically, "Sorry."

"What are their names?"

"Hanako and Haydn."

"Well, at least one's well named." Axel responded.

_What is he talking about? _Deciding to ignore Axel I talked to Tifa again, "Those are nice names."

"Thank you." she smiled at me gratefully. "Maybe you can see them sometime. But right now I really have to talk to Axel real quick. I don't mean to be rude."

"Sure." Tifa then grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him out of the room. _I wonder what that's about?_

I waited impatiently while they talked quietly in another room, I wanted to talk to Tifa more and know what they were talking about. It didn't help that Tifa's voice kept rising occasionally so I caught snippets mainly things like "What?!" and other exclamations which only fueled my impatience. I started sitting in the chair and tapping my foot a little to get rid of all the anxious energy building up in me. _How much does Tifa know? Will she tell anyone?_ I bit my lip, trying to remember what she had been like when it came to secrets.

They finally came out; Tifa came out first eagerly bombarding me with questions. I answered them all until she came to one I wasn't sure how to answer: "So, what are you doing here?" I glanced towards Axel not knowing what he'd told her, if anything, and bit my lip. Unable to make eye contact I looked intently at the floor my hair covering my face before answering in a tiny voice, "I ran away."

I couldn't see her expression, but she didn't ask any more about that afterwards, instead changing the subject to trivial matters before she left. I breathed a sigh of relief when she left; I liked her well enough considering, but I had never known her very well; she wasn't a popular topic of discussion between Cloud and I and my friends knew her even less than I had.

After she left there was a moment of awkward silence and I decided to ask something that I hoped would keep Axel from asking any more questions. "You were saying something about those kid's names?"

He smirked. "The one, Haydn, is well named. He's a little heathen."

"Oh, so that's what his name means?"

"Yeah."

We were now back to the awkward silence. "Ummmm…"

"--I heard some news today," he cut me off.

"What?" I asked concernedly. I'd never seen him this serious.

"I found out Cloud's new workplace. And his home address. He's at an apartment; that's why we couldn't find him."

My face fell. _Why am I so disappointed? I should be happy! Happy, I'm going to see Cloud again. _But… I wasn't sure if _he_ would want to see _me_.

_When did life become so complicated? _No. It had always been complicated. It just was so much harder without Kairi and Cloud.

"So when are we going to see him?"

"I can take you tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Fine. I guess." Why did I feel so reluctant to leave? It was strange, but I felt closer to this man whom I'd only known for a week than to some of my friends whom I'd known for years. Maybe because I'd told him about Kairi. It still hurt, but everyone else expected me to be over it by now. He seemed to understand. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part…

I smelled something off. _The food!_ I'd forgotten about it! It was now slightly burnt, but I managed to save it. _That is what being distracted does to you!_ I lectured myself, realizing that now Axel might have some hint that I was preoccupied, if he hadn't already.

That night we ate together (because I had gotten in the habit of waiting for him before I ate), but it was awkward we both were really quiet unsure what to say. "Umm Axel. I just wanted to say thank you," I ventured, unwilling to look up from my plate as I stirred the food before me, no longer hungry, because I was so anxious about the morning. About having to leave Axel and about seeing Cloud again. Because what would he say? Would he think me weak? Would he resent my intrusion?

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** sorry for the ending and for it being so short, but tell me whatever you think. good, bad, ooc? oh and someone said Nami seemed a little ooc and overly happy here that was intentional she's purposefully playing up everything to try and seem perfectly fine to Tifa lessee how she did with that later...

I finally gave some answers to questions you may have had, but now you may have more. and there will be even more excitement and secrets from the past coming up soon. promise. but is anyone even the least bit curious? am i doing okay?

reviews make the story go faster. got it memorized? (where did that come from?) o.O and on the other... hand i guess, if you don't review i'll write a cliffie and leave you there till i get more. i've done it. just lemme know if it's good or bad and concrit's always appreciated. 'cause when i get views and no reviews i tend to think that means i'm not doing so well ...... T_T see?

please vote in my poll and if you like this fic check out my other ones.

**I'm combining chapters now so if you had reviewed a later chapter so you can't review my newly edited version you can always send me a pm. 'kay?**

i'm putting another fic on hold so i'll have more time, but i'm working on like 4 other fics so... yeah new chapters might be slow and thanks to all my readers. and reviewers. reviewers get plushies *hands out plushies* lesse here's one of axel, one of demyx, one of cloud... who wants one?

*name meanings: Hanako=flower child and Haydn=heathen


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: FANfiction. think about it. all i own is the plot. i would never have had the pure genius for all that is kingdom hearts--like putting disney and ff characters in there.**

**please don't flame. and thx to Gamet Kauum Gekxoum for pointing out some errors. yeah i think that's it so READ!!!!**

...............................................................................................................................

**Ch. 3**

Cloud's POV

_Ah, Damn! Who knocks on someone's door at 10:00 in the morning on a Saturday!_ Slowly walking over I got to the door, opening it only to see a blond head before me. "Nami?!" Was this for real? I rubbed my eyes.

She grabbed me tightly, "Cloud I've missed you so much. It's not fair, you don't work at the same place anymore; I couldn't find you." Oww. That was her bear hug alright. Returning the embrace I looked guiltily down at her. "Sorry." I'd missed her, but it seemed she'd missed me more. I'd always been there for her… until now at least. "Why are you here?"

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"Mother."

"It's that bad now?"

"Yes. It's always been bad, as you well know, but ever since…since Kairi's death it's only gotten worse." She looked to me, eyes filled with tears, and I hated that spiteful woman so much. The woman who despised her own daughter, and hated me, the woman who was the reason I hadn't been able to talk to Naminé for so long, because once she'd gotten a hold of my number I'd been faced with a choice: to either hear from both or neither. I'd chosen neither. Yes it was_ that_ bad.

My grip around her arm tightened, my eyes narrowing as I saw a man nearby, behind her. "The man behind you, who is he?"

She turned "Oh. That's Axel. He's the one who helped me find you," she added brightly.

"Is he?" my eyebrows raised as the redhead began to walk away.

"Why isn't he coming over? I didn't say goodbye yet. Not really," she murmured confusedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it." _You're better off that way_, I thought wryly. That was not the type of man it would be good for her to know.

She stomped her foot, "But he took care of me while I was looking for you. I need to say thank you at least."

"Then go ahead." I relented, keeping a watchful eye on her as she ran over to the man and they exchanged a few words. She came back a little glumly. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she smiled up at me.

Namine's POV

He didn't fall for the look, but he did usher me into the apartment's entrance.

"So do I need to worry about some search brigade being sent out for you? Or the entire police force?" he asked dryly. I snorted, trying to suppress my laughter. "Seriously. Is that woman going to come looking for you?" I glared at him; I knew he didn't like her, but really 'that woman'?

"No. I didn't bother worrying about it. Not really. She'd be too afraid it might be publicized. So instead she'll make up a convenient lie."

"You sure?"

"It's been a week. What do you think?"

"What?!"

_Oh. Crap._ Something told me that I really, really shouldn't have said that. "Um, yeah. Actually I ran away like a week ago…" I began, avoiding looking him in the face, playing with my hair, and looking absorbed in the floor.

"So where were you during that time?"

"Ummm… looking for you. It's not my fault you changed jobs and didn't tell me or anything!" I stood, my hands waving around me wildly as I spoke. I knew that wasn't what he meant, but I really was annoyed about that and hoping to distract him.

He winced a little at that accusation, but he refused to be distracted. "Where did you stay?"

"Well I _tried _calling you, and finding you in the phonebook, but those didn't work so I decided to stay in a hotel." _No need to tell him I wasn't able to actually _stay_ there and I did _try_._

"So you stayed in a hotel for a week?" He eyed me not believing me.

_Ah crap._ I knew better than to lie to him, that was a very bad idea, but I didn't want to tell him because he would overreact. I had no problem letting him jump to other conclusions, but the problem was he refused to do so, my hedging wasn't working. "Ummm… well, you see there were some problems with that. So…" I saw his 'stop-stalling-and-talk-or-else' look. I gulped. He didn't give that look unless extremely irritated; this would not go well. "Ummm, well, you see I… kindastayedwithAxelbecauseIhadnowhereelsetogoandOhcrapI'mdeadaren'tI?" I watched his eyes narrow as I spoke I knew he hadn't caught probably more than four words, but that was enough.

"Slow down and repeat that."

"Well, I had nowhere to go, and then Axel saw something was wrong and offered to help and helped me try to find you and let me use his cell phone and everything! But I couldn't reach you so I tried to stay at a hotel, but they wouldn't let me." I paused for breath, taking stock of his expression. He mainly looked impatient and I could tell he didn't like what I was saying so far or whatever he expected might follow, but his eyebrows were slightly drawn so he was, for now, more worried than angry.

I continued when he didn't say anything, looking up him earnestly as I spoke and feeling immensely like some puppy with its tail between its legs awaiting a well-deserved scolding yet hoping against hope, logic, and all things rational for a reprieve. "So then I was in some big trouble and Axel offered me a place to stay and I know it was really, really stupid, but he was so nice and he…he reminded me of her…" his eyes softened slightly at the mention of Kairi, but his face remained schooled and emotionless. "And… I agreed so I stayed with Axel for a few days. It was fine. I was perfectly safe and he was perfectly nice." I quickly added as he heroically struggled to remain calm and collected. "I guess that's all your training" I remarked softly without thinking. I looked up quickly when I realized I'd spoken that aloud.

"So you agreed to stay with a strange man," he flatly stated and I shrank back from the force of those words. "What if something had happened to you? No buts." he silenced my protests, continuing more gently, "I wouldn't have been able to be there for you. I wouldn't have been able to do anything. It doesn't matter what did happen. It's enough that it could have happened. What would I have done?" he pulled me into a tight embrace and I leaned up against him, supported by his strength. He was always there when I needed him and I loved him for that.

"Then you would have kicked the guy into next Tuesday. AND he would probably hurt so bad his grandkids would feel it." I teased, desperately trying to keep the situation light. It was a little unnerving and uncomfortable. I'd never seen him this openly emotional. Ever. I didn't know how to deal with the man before me. He'd always been the strong one I could turn to. I felt some relief at seeing this side of him because he'd hidden his emotions for so long, but it felt so wrong like he was exposed and naked or something, I'd never seen him this… vulnerable. It seemed wrong to even consider him like that. _Was he really that worried about me?_ I felt I could drown under a load of guilt now.

He recovered enough to remember himself, flushing a little at this display of affection, quietly leading me into his apartment and showing me around. It was pretty sweet. He even had a guest room where I could stay. And he hadn't killed me, so it was going better than I'd thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night as I changed I felt something in my pocket. Quickly taking it out I saw it was the note from Axel and the number he gave me should I need to contact me. I chuckled, remembering the joke he'd made about that. _But did he really mean that?_ I'd like to call, but… _He probably just gave it to be polite or something_. I bit my lip, not wanting to make myself even more of a nuisance, so I put the note away where it would be safe.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N:** I really hope ppl don't seem ooc here but they're kinda in an arguement and he's worried abt her and all so i thought it would be weird if she seemed too passive and he's not the type to blow up and tries to seem emotionless so... I figured she'd desperately try to reassure him and all. and she seems like while she wouldn't outright lie, she could be very manipulative and he'd refuse to budge. much plot development and suspense from here on out i hope.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**  
Nami POV  
The days went by slowly, and Cloud enrolled me in a local high school somehow. I didn't ask and he didn't tell how, because I was pretty sure that it involved pulling a few strings. After he enrolled me I had to get a few vaccinations. _Uugh.  
_A few days later I whined to Cloud "My legs hurt." Apparently he was completely past the whole 'I can't do enough for you' thing that he'd done for the first few days (the worrywart had thought I couldn't do things for myself), because he told me to go and get some medicine. I stuck out my tongue and walked over and took the maximum dose of the things. I ached. And it wasn't even my arm, which you might expect would ache. Nope. It had to be my legs.  
The meds didn't help much; I waited for over an hour hoping they would kick in before I finally gave up. I walked over to grab a heating pad it would help, but my legs felt weak.

_Maybe it's the flu? But… it's not flu season. Uugh, whatever it is I hope it goes by quickly.  
_I managed to finally go to bed that night even though my legs protested.  
When I woke up my legs still ached, but I decided to ignore it as best I could. Cloud was working so I was alone. I walked over to grab my sketchbook and it took more effort than it should have, but I got it, stumbling some as I went.  
I drew for a few hours lying comfortably on a couch. I began drawing one picture before I even knew what it was. I was midway through before I realized it was a picture of Axel.

_I should call; maybe see how he's doing. But maybe he's already forgotten about me. I mean I'm just some stray runaway he took in, after all. Nothing special certainly._

Feeling depressed, sick, and exhausted for no apparent reason, I clutched the sketchpad to my chest. There was no-one to comfort me now, no shoulder to cry on.  
It was just me.

I wished more than anything that Kairi was still here, always so cheery and bubbly, but yet always there to talk to when I needed her. One of my closest confidants. In her I had a sister and a best friend and with her death I'd lost both of those. I entered the guest room with small halting steps and I frowned because I'd never been this sick before. I reached the end of the guest room and held Axel's note, locked in a fierce internal debate. I couldn't call him. Feeling very cowardly I sat the paper down by my bed. Maybe I could work up the courage tomorrow. I doubted it, but there's always a chance.  
I walked slowly to my room and fell once, but got up pretty quickly. _I must be sicker than I thought if it's affecting my balance_ I thought as I slipped into bed, relieved that tomorrow was a weekend, so Cloud would have off.

When I woke up I felt… tingly. _Did I sleep wrong?_ I wasn't sure.  
I got up slowly and walked out of the room to the bathroom. Cloud was in the living room and watched me as I tried to go by, I moved slowly, like an old woman, and he stared with concern. "You okay?" he questioned.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I flashed a smile. "Just not feeling so hot. And I think maybe I slept wrong." I finally made it to the bathroom and decided a bath was in order; the way I was feeling I didn't want to stand. The warm water lapping against my skin felt so good. I just leaned back and relaxed, the throbbing in my legs calming slightly. It was with much regret that I finally clambered out of the tub before I became a prune. I had to lean heavily against the wall when changing so as not to fall. I was clumsy, but not that clumsy usually. My movements all seemed slower, and my balance was suffering. Quickly changing I decided to tell Cloud I needed another doctor's visit if this didn't go away soon. I walked out and my legs felt wobbly, unstable. I probably look like a drunk. I frowned.  
Finally I walked over to take a seat by Cloud; I felt his eyes on me rather than whatever show he was watching and felt extremely uneasy under his intense scrutiny. I nearly stumbled at one point and he began to rise, but I quickly caught my footing, continuing the battle to the couch. The whole way should have taken like 20 seconds tops and well under 10 steps, but I was already well over a minute in getting there.  
I was nearly to the couch when my legs gave out and I collapsed on my knees. Cloud jumped over, supporting me as I got up. Or attempted to. I tried to walk again and made a few steps largely unassisted before collapsing once again. Cloud carried me over to the couch and I tried walking while leaning on the couch I made it farther, but then fell again. I nearly cried out in frustration and fear. _What is wrong with me?  
_I looked fearfully up at Cloud and could tell he was at as much of a loss as I was. It wasn't reassuring. He was in the military some years back; he should know about freaky stuff like this if anyone would.  
He gently placed me on the couch so he could call some people and look online to see if he saw anything resembling my condition.  
I think he must have found something because he asked me a few questions before he announced, "I'm taking you to the hospital."  
I didn't like the sound of that but I could barely move and nothing was worth the effort at this point. And now I was scared. He hated hospitals nearly as much as I did…if he was taking me to one…. Then it was likely that something was very, very wrong.  
He began apologizing for something and I was very confused until he lifted me up bodily off of the couch. His hand was uncomfortably close to my bum. I knew it was probably the most secure way to hold me but that didn't make the situation any better. I looked up and saw his face burning. At least I wasn't the only one. "What's the matter? Never been this close to a woman before?" I teased, attempting to keep the panic and fear at bay. But I didn't succeed completely because those words were slightly slurred and had taken much more effort to produce than they should have.  
"Woman? What woman?" He raised an eyebrow and looked around dramatically, before turning back to me "I see a girl, but no women around sadly." He retorted. I smiled as his face relaxed.  
"Meanie!" I croaked out and faked a pout and he laughed. I felt a little better now. Somehow his laughter and seeing him at ease helped put me at ease. Weird. At least it took my mind off everything. He gently sat me down in the car and I could barely move my arms to try and buckle the seatbelt, they felt so heavy as though filled with lead weights. Cloud quickly took over, hurriedly buckling me in before hauling himself into the driver's seat. He drove like a madman. Terrified the whole ride down, I sat, unable to make a sound.  
When we arrived miraculously in one peace and without getting pulled over, he hauled me outta the car and slung me over his shoulder. I felt like I was gonna puke. He sat me on a chair and went on to talk to one of the staff. After talking briefly and in a hushed yet urgent and forceful voice to several people I was taken immediately to be seen. They did a reflex test; my leg didn't so much as twitch in the slightest. I knew that was… ominous as I began to feel a sense of sudden foreboding I wasn't a doctor or anything but no reflexes… that was a sure sign that something had went seriously wrong…at least in all those doctor shows…I'd stopped watching them after Kairi died, my faith in doctors gone; they hadn't ever even figured out what was wrong with her, what was I supposed to think?! At the time I'd naively assumed everything would be fine; it always was on TV, after all. But… real life is different: people die and those around them don't always get that warning feeling, that unease, and the doctors certainly don't always swoop in at the last moment with a cure. So I sat in silence, barely paying attention to these people who hadn't been able to save my sister and why should I expect my situation to be any different? So I sat apathetic, practically lethargic as they did some other tests arriving at some conclusion. And then I heard the words "spinal tap". Though incapable of movement my voice still worked at least a little. I began whimpering and moaning breathing erratically, panicking, I hated needles and they were going to stick a huge one into my spine! I began hyperventilating.  
Cloud's POV  
As soon as I heard those words I knew she would not be happy, I turned toward her as one of the machines around her began beeping loudly. Alarmed the doctors turned to her, afraid this was another sign of the disease. She was hyperventilating now. I reached out over to her to help her when she collapsed, the beeping and the gasping stopped and she was surrounded by doctors. I stood in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Get him out of here," a voice shouted over the cacophony around us and I was ushered out of the room.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** sorry for the shortness and if nami seems ooc withb the teasing but i have a semisimilar personality and some similar experiences and this is how i reacted so yeah.

**important notes:** okay updates may be a while for 3 main reasons 1)i was **stuck** in the hospital for** 3 days (unable to write or have computer acess)** and have more dr visits coming up plus other commitments and 2) i am making the chapters longer so guess what? that means it takes longer to type them up funny eh? and 3) i have other fics i'm working on 'kay?

**review incentives (limited time offer if i get too overloaded it'll be suspended temporarily):** okay how's this for the 25th, 30th, 35th, 40th, etc reviews (and if i get anywhere near 50 i'll die of shock) anyway i'll give you several choices for what i'll do: 1) dedicate a fic to you 2) write a oneshot for you (there will be some guidelines for this) 3) i'll give you a cameo appearance in one of my fics if i can work it in 4) let you choose some OC names, and their appearance, and maybe some character treaits and other stuff (i do wanna have some say in this but it'll be left to you)


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Cloud's POV

A doctor came over to me shortly after. "Is… is she okay?" I thought back to when her gasping stopped... had she still been breathing? "Did she make it?" I observed him disconsolately, trying to prepare myself mentally because… how would I be able to handle those same words again? All the pity and grief. Anger and despair. I stared desperately, clinging to the small hope, the chance for heartening words, news that she was okay, was alive.

"She's alive. She's in the ICU. She's relatively stable for now. We're monitoring her vitals. The disease progressed so rapidly it's amazing she's still breathing." With those words I could breathe again, function again.

"Is there--"

"--There's nothing you can do right now." he interrupted before I could continue. "She's still unconscious. Go home. We'll notify you if there are any changes."

"Can I at least see her first?"

"Yes. Briefly." He led the way and I followed numbly, praying she'd make it. From what I'd read if the disease reached her lungs her chances would be extremely low. I wasn't sure how her chances were to begin with…

We reached the room and it was a painful sight; hooked up to tubes, IV's, and a respirator she looked more machine than girl. I swallowed a lump in my throat. She looked like Kairi had… before she… died. I walked over and held her hand for a while... it felt so fragile.

"Sir you need to go now." I gently sat her hand down and left the room. She wouldn't even know I'd been there so I left a note.

Somehow I made it home safely. I don't even remember any part of the drive.

I went to her room just to take a look, see what it looked like, the things she chose to surround herself with. That's when I saw something sticking out from under the phone, a scrap of paper. Hesitant but curious I grabbed it; it read the name Axel in clear, bold handwriting.

Mentally cursing whatever bad luck was driving me to do this I picked up the phone.

Naminé's POV

_Ugh my whole body aches,_ I thought groggily, opening my eyes slowly, wincing as the bright light above me shone down into my eyes. _Where am I?_ the thought drifted around hazily in my head and I tried to open my eyes again this time opening them slowly so they were half-lidded giving them some time to adjust. I caught a red blob in the corner of my eye and for a moment my breathing stopped.

_Kairi?_

And then my eyes widened in realization, _Does this mean I'm dying? Or am I already dead? _

My breathing and heart rate went haywire because something started beeping and the red blob moved quickly over to my side where I finally registered what it was.

_Axel? _

I tried to give him a slight smile but it was probably more of a grimace than anything judging by how I no longer controlled, and could barely feel, my body.

"Hey kid," he called softly. I gazed at him and he seemed to understand or guess my unspoken question because he told me, "We're here in the hospital."

That brought me to recall the most recent events as I gazed around at my surroundings, (monitors, and wires, so many wires) and couldn't move but I could still feel but it was odd because all the senses seemed dulled, almost unreal, and that tingling feeling lingered. I looked at my hands and saw an IV sticking out and grimaced. Then I gazed at myself; I was wearing a hospital gown. My face heated immediately as the realization hit me someone had undressed me and furthermore these wires were all over my chest. I felt immensely… violated almost in the idea that my personal space, my privacy was gone.

"You did have female nurses and technicians from what I understand," he assured me which slightly relieved some of my anxiety. After I calmed enough to think about something other than my various states of dress I wondered what about my clothing? I anxiously shifted my eyes toward my gown and Axel watched intently, frowning slightly as I repeated the movement a few times.

"Try to speak," he ordered.

"My clothes," I managed to respond in a hoarse whisper surprised my voice hadn't been taken from me too.

"If you were wearing pants they would have been cut off probably. The rest of it I don't know."

I glanced around the room, seeing if my clothing was neatly tucked away somewhere when I saw a small dry-erase board on the wall with information and my eyes nearly bugged out when I saw the date the 20th I was certain I'd arrived on the 18th…

I turned to Axel my eyes wide with fear, "I've been here three days already?!"

He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry kid I was hoping to tell you that later when all this came as less of a shock."

..................................................................................

**A/N:**

ICU: intensive care unit.... not sure abt there visitor policy in general there but this is an au so go with it please.

this fic's likely to be put on hold for a little while the story's giving me a hard time here.

if you like this fic let me know if ppl don't really care for/abt it i may discontinue it.

the disease is GBS a friend had it in real life (was the 1st time i'd heard of it) I'm trying to depict it realistically. yes it can be fatal; he survived tho.

if for some reason you like this fic please check out my others (esp. 'Wrong' if u like this one i think you'll prob'ly like that one) 'cuz this one (Chance encounter) is prob'ly my least fav though i hope i did a decent job with characterization.


End file.
